


Лучи поддержки в неудачный день

by Catwolf



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Даже у Брайана Кинни может случиться неудачный день…





	Лучи поддержки в неудачный день

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается моей бывшей любимой сестре — за один из худших вечеров в моей жизни, и моему любимому соавтору — за лучи моральной поддержки, без которых я бы в этот вечер просто сдох.

У каждого случаются неудачные дни.  
Даже если ты — Брайан Кинни.  
Брайан поднёс к губам едва початую бутылку виски, сделал большой глоток и глубоко затянулся сигаретой. Вздохнул, откинул голову к щербатым кирпичам стены, вжался в них затылком.  
Мысли о неудачном дне (подобного которому не было уже давно и не будет ещё очень долго — как же иначе, он ведь Брайан Кинни!) не успокаивали. Холодный пронизывающий ветер завывал, шумел в кронах растущих возле старого многоквартирного дома деревьев — и от него не спасали ни низенькие перила крохотного балкончика второго этажа, ни лёгкая одежда.  
Ну разумеется — он ведь не собирался торчать в этой одежде на продуваемом блядскими ветрами балконе. Да, погода была херовая с самого утра — но ведь большую часть времени он планировал находиться либо в машине, либо в тёплом помещении, верно?  
И всё же — даже у Брайана Кинни случаются неудачные дни.  
Какого хрена он вообще попёрся с этими двумя придурками? Ну да, оба были молоды и смазливы, назвались женатой гей-парой, сказали, что хотят разнообразить ставшую скучной семейную жизнь…  
Следует вообще опасаться женатых гей-пар. Бегать от них, как от СПИДа.  
Но Брайан повёлся — и согласился поехать к этим двоим домой. В конце концов, у него дома находился Джастин — и секса вчетвером вряд ли бы захотели как он, так и парочка новых знакомых.  
Как их, кстати, зовут, этих долбоёбов?  
А, неважно.  
Поехали к нам на квартиру… Это — квартира?! Вот у него — квартира, а комнатку в этом вшивом доме скорее впору назвать камерой!  
Ну да ладно. Ему доводилось трахаться и в зассанных переулках… вот только сегодня потрахаться не довелось вообще.  
Видите ли, они поняли, что хотят быть только вдвоём. Поняли, что едва не совершили непоправимую ошибку. И — извини, ты просто ходячий секс, но мы осознали, что должны быть только друг с другом…  
Да будьте на здоровье. Вот только оказалось, что в эту поганую комнатку, которую они снимают, гостей водить нельзя, по ночам хозяйка дома — ах, она настоящая мегера, ты представляешь, такая громадная негритянка, любого схватит за шкирку, как котёнка! — ходит по коридорам… и — прости, правда прости, но ты же не хочешь, чтобы нас отсюда выгнали, и мы оказались на улице? Ты же не уйдёшь отсюда до утра? Утром её не будет, и ты сможешь выйти из комнаты…  
Вообще, конечно, Брайану было глубоко похуй, выгонят ли эту сраную парочку из их комнаты. Он уже хотел распахнуть дверь во всю ширь и отправиться восвояси — но потом вспомнил, как у него поселился оказавшийся без дома Джастин. И если с Джастином у них в итоге даже сложилось, то одна мысль о том, что к нему могут явиться ночевать эти двое, заставила Брайана содрогнуться.  
Уж лучше провести у них всю ночь до утра. Эту ночь он ещё как-то потерпит — но терпеть, если они останутся без крыши над головой и припрутся к нему с намерением обвинить…  
И всё же смотреть, как голубки лижутся, тискаются и обещают друг другу, что больше никогда не захотят изменить, было откровенно тошно. И вообще, ему всегда нравилось участвовать, а не смотреть.  
Поэтому Брайан язвительно бросил: «Не буду вам мешать», забрал бутылку с виски (к счастью, купленную не на его деньги, а на деньги этих двоих) и заперся на балконе. Хорошо хоть, что тут был балкон — потому что иначе пришлось бы сидеть в сортире.  
И вот теперь он мёрзнет на этом грёбаном балконе в тонкой куртке из кожзама, надетой на майку, и таких же штанах (под которыми вообще ничего нет) — и ему, сказать по правде, чертовски себя жаль.  
Брайан сделал ещё несколько глотков виски и достал из кармана телефон.  
— Хочешь поделиться впечатлениями? — послышался преувеличенно бодрый голос Джастина, наполовину перекрываемый завываниями ветра.  
— Ага, — мрачно буркнул Брайан и запоздало спохватился: — Ты не спишь?  
— Думаешь, ты один полуночничаешь? Так что там у тебя?  
Пару минут спустя Джастин хохотал от души. Брайан даже ненадолго забыл о холоде, представляя, как отшлёпает его, вернувшись завтра домой.  
— Так тебе и надо. Остался бы со мной — лежал бы сейчас в тёплой постельке, а я бы делал тебе массаж и кормил с ложечки. И не пришлось бы морозить яйца на прогнившем балконе в каких-то трущобах — как тебя вообще угораздило поехать в такую глушь?  
— Издеваешься, — процедил Брайан сквозь зубы, решив не только отшлёпать, но и хорошенько укусить. Так, чтобы всем видно было.  
— Как не поиздеваться. Стоит представить, как ты дрожишь там в этих своих штанишках в облипочку — почему хотя бы джинсы не надел?  
— Хочешь узнать, что я сделаю с тобой завтра? — с угрозой спросил Брайан, но Джастин только расхохотался громче.  
— Будешь мне очень благодарен, если я напою тебя чем-нибудь горячим.  
— Буду, — новый порыв ветра заставил задрожать всем телом, и Брайан сдался. Ему действительно было чертовски хреново… и одиноко. Лучше бы он и правда…  
— Лучше бы я и правда остался с тобой, — сказал он в трубку. — Я скучаю. Я скучаю по тебе, слышишь?  
— Так тебе и на… — Джастин осёкся и совсем другим тоном добавил: — Я тоже. Ты правда не можешь сейчас вернуться?  
— Если бы мог, — новый глоток виски обжёг изнутри теплом, но от сырого холодного ветра всё равно стучали зубы. — Я заперт здесь до утра. И к ним туда не пойду. Лучше буду морозить яйца.  
— Ладно, — Джастин вздохнул. — Тогда буду посылать тебе лучи поддержки. Грейся пока ими — а завтра согрею я.  
— Согреешь, — Брайан прикрыл глаза и позволил себе немного помечтать о том, что будет завтра. — Разденешь меня, потащишь в горячий душ, всего разотрёшь…  
— И со мной тебе никогда не будет холодно…  
— Эй, красавчик, ты чего там мёрзнешь?  
Брайан открыл глаза и прищурился, вглядываясь при свете единственного фонаря в стоящего внизу парня.  
Одет бедно, но на внешность вполне неплох. Хотя бывали у него и получше.  
— Сможешь меня отсюда снять? — выпалил он, отняв трубку от уха.  
— А что мне за это будет? — парень окинул его плотоядным взглядом и ухмыльнулся.  
— Что-нибудь. Не слишком много, — Брайан тоже ухмыльнулся и провёл языком по губам, — но что-то будет.  
— А сам спуститься не можешь? — парень сделал шаг ближе. — Через дверь?  
— Если бы мог, не просил бы помощи.  
— Так значит, я буду твоим спасителем? Ладно, — парень огляделся по сторонам, — вон лестница валяется. Сейчас я её приставлю и подержу. Только, — снова усмешка и откровенный взгляд, — не забудь отблагодарить.  
— Да уж не забуду, — пообещал Брайан и снова поднял руку с телефоном.  
— Брай?.. Что у тебя там?  
— Кажется, — Брайан внимательно смотрел, как его спаситель тащит лестницу, — я всё-таки выйду отсюда раньше утра.  
— Но ко мне не вернёшься.  
Показалось ему, или Джастин грустно вздохнул?  
— Вернусь, — пообещал он. — Как только отблагодарю своего спасителя.  
— Ну ты лезешь? — край лестницы уже был приставлен к балкону. — Или передумал?  
— Глядя на тебя? Никогда. Можешь меня ловить, — Брайан подхватил бутылку виски — надо же поиметь с этих гадов хоть что-то — засунул её за пояс штанов, по возможности осторожно взялся за перила балкона и перекинул через них ногу.  
— Я пока кладу трубку, — сообщил он Джастину. — Не скучай. Я скоро.  
— Расскажешь мне, как отблагодарил своего спасителя.  
— Непременно.  
— И не забудь отблагодарить меня.  
— Тебя-то за что? — прижимая телефон плечом к уху, Брайан перенёс через перила вторую ногу и ступил на верхнюю перекладину лестницы.  
— Как за что? За лучи поддержки.  
— Хорошо, — Брайан невольно усмехнулся. — Отблагодарю.  
Он выключил телефон, убрал его в карман и начал спускаться. Лестница опасно поскрипывала, но не успел он достичь нижних ступеней, как ноги обхватили чьи-то сильные руки.  
— Я тебя поймал, — жарко выдохнули в ухо, как только Брайан ступил на землю. — Как и обещал.  
— У меня есть виски, — сообщил Брайан, оборачиваясь. — И я хочу отойти от этого грёбаного дома хотя бы на квартал. Желательно туда, где меньше дует.  
Кажется, сегодняшний день всё же не совсем неудачный.  
Потому что у него не бывает полностью неудачных дней.  
Он же Брайан Кинни.


End file.
